Subpixel Rendering (SPR) technology has been widely used. As compared to the Real RGB subpixel arrangement, the SPR subpixel arrangement can increase the number of pixels per inch (PPI) and reduce the number of channels of a driver integrated circuit (IC).
In applications of medium and large size screens, there has been proposed a scheme where a display panel is divided into two or more display areas that are driven by respective driver ICs. In this scheme, one frame of raw image data (which typically has a Real RGB format) from a system interface is divided into two or more portions and sent to the respective driver ICs, respectively. For display panels using an SPR sub-pixel arrangement, it is necessary to convert the raw image data into image data suitable for the SPR sub-pixel arrangement. Such a conversion however often results in display defects (e.g., dark lines or bright lines) near the boundary between the display areas. This is because the driver ICs lack adjacent image data from the other side of the boundary when converting the image data at one side of the boundary, resulting in erroneous conversion.